Mistakes
by yue-chan
Summary: Erros foram cometidos. Era hora de aceitar as consequências. Completa
1. Prólogo

N/A: Esta fic é yaoi, Hao x Ren. não gosta, não leia.

Reviews são EXTREMAMENTE bem vindas.

-

Mistakes

_- Prólogo -_

Estava tudo acabado.

A alma se soltou num puxão final, deixando o corpo frágil para trás. As esperanças morreram, despedaçando-se dentro do peito de cada um dos presentes, seus restos mortais fluindo como lágrimas belas, mas sem valor.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi a mais perfeita música.

Tomei de volta aquilo que sempre foi meu, recebendo com um prazer quase cruel a alma de meu irmãozinho. Ele se moldou em mim com facilidade, deixando-se embalar em meu ser como o filhote perdido e assustado que sempre fora.

Enfim, completo.

Acho que foi somente aí que os outros perceberam que não havia o que fazer, deixando-se cair de joelhos um a um, mirando-me com infinita tristeza e ódio. Alguns gritaram, desperdiçando em sua voz as migalhas de força que lhe restavam. Outros ainda fizeram menção de levantar e atacar mas logo desistiram. Tolos. Que diferença poderia fazer suas débeis ações? Estavam todos derrotados.

Menos um.

Você continuava de pé, o corpo tenso e firme como a corda de um arco. Seus olhos porém estavam fechados. Secos, verdade, mas fechados. Pudera. Dentre todos os outros você é o único que pode ser verdadeiramente chamado de guerreiro. Alguém que não teme e não recua. Alguém que não demonstra fraqueza nem na pior das batalhas.

E eu sabia que esta fora a pior delas. Ao menos para você. Eu sabia que, por dentro, a dor e a culpa te consumiam, marcando fundo em sua alma numa ferida que, talvez, jamais fosse cicatrizar.

Mas você não ia me mostrar nada disso, não é?

Toco seu rosto, num carinho suave. Você não recua nem estremece, como se estivesse observando meus movimentos desde o começo. Sorrio. Se você soubesse como admiro seu controle férreo, sua habilidade única de por as emoções de lado sempre que necessário. Me atrevo a dizer que chego a me apaixonar de novo sempre que demonstra esse incrível talento tão invejado por mim.

Sim, invejado. Como queria eu ter tal controle, saber baixar as barreiras quando as soubesse inúteis. Sussurrar juras de amor em teu ouvido. Abraçar-lhe por trás sem nenhuma malícia. Acorda-lo com beijos e sorrisos...

Entretanto, você já conhece meus defeitos. Melhor ainda, já os aceita. Que mais eu poderia querer de um amante?

- Você é meu, Tao Ren.

Estava tudo acabado.


	2. Capítulo 1

N/A: Bom, eu não queria ter de apelar para isso mas, como não recebi nenhuma review em quase QUATRO meses em que esta fic foi postada, aí vai:

SEM REVIEWS NÃO HAVERÁ MAIS UPDATES!!! Esta fic já está totalmente escrita E revisada! A demora na postagem se deu ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE a falta de comentários.

Na boa gente, só um "Oi! Gostei!" ou um "Tá uma droga! Reescreva!" já serve. Todo mundo gosta de ter seu trabalho comentado, mesmo que seja só para receber críticas construtivas.

Bom, esse foi o meu recado. O próximo movimento é de vocês.

Mistakes

_- Capítulo 1 -_

E os anos se passaram...

Foi-se o primeiro e tudo que recebeu foi silêncio. Deu-lhe tempo. A ferida era muito recente ainda. Os rostos, muito iguais. Deveria ser penoso, não? Olhar para o amante e ver o amigo morto?

Foi-se o segundo e passou a ver desprezo. Como ele se atrevia a fazer aquilo consigo? Porque insistia em rejeitar seus toques? Rejeitar seu amor? Revidou. Usou de palavras e gestos. Baniu conforto e calor. Quando tudo isso falhou, usou de correntes e solidão.

Nada. Nenhuma reação.

Foi-se o terceiro e nada sobrou além de desespero e medo. Era temido? Depois de tanto sacrifício, namorando em segredo em meio a uma não declarada guerra, seu amor agora lhe temia? No fundo, ele era igual aos humanos desprezíveis que lhe condenaram séculos antes? Por quê? Porque logo ele?

Quanta dor mais teria que infringir para ser novamente aceito?

E porque parecia ser ele mesmo a sofrer cada vez mais, se perdendo numa escuridão ainda mais profunda que a da úmida e esquecida cela? Porque se sentia apunhalando o próprio peito de novo e de novo, sem conseguir chegar a uma solução?

Suspirou, deixando de invejar o sol a morrer no horizonte. Com passos lentos, desceu a conhecida escada de pedra, tão gasta que poderia entoar a melodia de cada degrau, quer estes fossem mesmo capazes de produzir notas musicais. Quando chegou no fim encontrou uma única porta, sua madeira grossa e pálida desafiando qualquer um a vencê-la.

Tirou do pescoço uma corrente de prata com uma velha chave negra. Abriu a porta e, depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, entrou. A escuridão lhe recebeu, silenciosa e vazia como sempre, acompanhada de dois pontos de luz dourada. Com um gesto de descaso, Hao criou uma chama do tamanho da palma de sua mão, ordenando que ela ficasse flutuando próxima ao teto, iluminando assim todo o malfadado ambiente.

Não que houvesse muito o que ver, de qualquer forma. Tudo que interessava ao shaman de cabelos castanhos eram os dois pontos de luz dourada – agora revelados como dois olhos opacos – e seu há muito debilitado dono acorrentado pelos pulsos na fria parede de pedra.

A pele antes clara e macia agora estava marcada por hematomas e cortes, as cicatrizes se acumulando umas sobre as outras, de modo que já não se podia mais saber quais foram ganhas em sua infância e quais recebera depois da luta dos shamans. O cabelo desgrenhado caía, maculado por suor e sangue, grudando na face pálida. Dos belos e poderosos músculos pouco sobrara, deixando que os ossos já fossem vistos aqui e ali, aumentando ainda mais a impressão de frágil. A pouca roupa que usava fora reduzida a trapos, mal sendo capaz de lhe envolver a cintura e esconder-lhe o sexo.

Entretanto, por mais que tudo isso já formasse um terrível e hediondo quadro, o pior dos danos ainda estava nos olhos. Os orbes dourados, antes imponentes e poderosos como sol, agora apagados, derrotados.

Mortos.

Hao cerrou os punhos. O rosto antes estático, quase pesaroso, se transformando numa careta de ódio. Aqueles malditos olhos continuavam iguais aos do primeiro dia, três anos antes. Não importava o que fizesse, nada era capaz de trazer uma reação.

Furioso e abandonado, o rei shaman desistiu das últimas migalhas de sanidade que lhe restavam. Foi até seu prisioneiro, lutando contra o coração que parecia se comprimir mais a cada passo, e o virou de costas como um boneco qualquer.

Era a última tortura que poderia infringir.

Mas, e se não funcionasse?

Poderia se forçar a esquecer?


	3. Capítulo 2

N/A:

Agradeço a Salina Angel Kail pela review. Sem ela este capítulo não estaria sendo postado.

E sim, Salina, o que você deduziu está correto. Lamento se o capítulo anterior ficou confuso i.i

-

Mistakes

_- Capítulo 2 -_

_-_

_Você ainda não entende, não é?_

_Minha voz muda, minhas lágrimas invisíveis._

_Nós ferimos tanto um ao outro..._

_Sinto muito, meu amor, mas é hora de pagar._

Os corpos se chocavam, as correntes tiniam. Suor era formado, criando um rastro salgado a evaporar entre as peles nuas. A semente maculada era gerada, concebida junto a sangue e dor, indo mais fundo que qualquer arma poderia chegar.

Afinal, o que poderia ser mais cruel que um amor distorcido?

Os olhos se encontraram. Castanhos nublados por cólera e desespero. Ambarinos consumidos pela dor e pelo vazio. Indignado, Hao se afastou com rapidez, nojo estampado em sua face. Mas, pela primeira vez, havia algo mais perdido entre o pálido dourado.

O rei shaman hesitou porém, acabou por ajoelhar ao lado daquele que um dia chamara de amante. Com um simples comando mental a pequena chama se aproximou, iluminando melhor o rosto do esquecido herdeiro dos Tao.

Respirou fundo, sem saber por que temia o que iria encontrar. Era isso que queria, não era? Uma mudança? Uma reação? Então porque sentia que cometera o pior erro de todas as suas vidas?

Com uma mão trêmula, virou o corpo magro e imóvel, passando a encarar completamente o rosto marcado por feridas e olheiras. Mergulhou no mar de ouro como há tempos não fazia, a saudade lhe envolvendo como um manto surrado mas ainda quente. Relaxou um pouco, deixando-se ir mais fundo, envolvendo-se por completo mais uma vez.

Foi quando percebeu até onde seus atos o haviam levado.

_Adeus._

- Não... – sussurrou incrédulo, a realidade lhe atingindo sem piedade. Podia ser o mais poderoso de todos os shamans porém, ainda assim, algumas coisas não podia impedir.

A morte era uma delas.

- Vai me deixar? – tentou se fingir magoado, mesmo com lágrimas já lhe embaçando a visão – Depois de tudo, vai partir sem nem mesmo me dizer por quê?

Os lábios ressecados se partiram, deixando sair uma expiração pesada, como se o ferido garoto estivesse guardando aquele ar há muito tempo.

- Nossa pri...meira...n-noite... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar, deixando que as sombras envolvessem o que sobrara de sua alma.

Hao gritou, sua voz de trovão ecoando partida pelos numerosos cômodos de sua morada. As correntes derreteram com um único olhar, desfazendo-se com o cuidado de não ferir ainda mais a pele já tão maculada. O espírito de fogo apareceu, preocupado com as reações de seu mestre, mas o Asakura o desfez, preferindo usar de sua energia para manter vivo o shaman inconsciente em seus braços enquanto o carregava escada acima, buscando desesperado alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar.

Porque tinha que haver alguém. Simplesmente tinha.

Alguns servos vieram. Uns rapidamente se prontificaram a chamar os médicos da família, outros ainda se ofereceram para doar sua própria energia, sabendo como seu querido rei ficaria caso perdesse o companheiro. Estes, entretanto, foram afastados com olhares mortais e labaredas. Ninguém tocaria em seu amante que não ele e o médico em que confiasse.

Ninguém teria o pouco que ainda restara de Ren.

Por fim, depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, o jovem de cabelos castanhos chegou ao seu quarto. Chutou a porta, pouco se importando quando esta quase foi ao chão, e carregou o garoto desacordado para cama, o deitando com extremo cuidado. No segundo seguinte médicos já jorravam porta a dentro, a pressa os fazendo esquecer das formalidades. Quando deu por si Hao já havia sido expulso do cômodo, forçado a esperar no corredor por um bando de párias mas que, no momento, eram as pessoas mais úteis que poderia conseguir.

Não que ele realmente notasse. O rei shaman estava preocupado demais refletindo sobre a sussurrada frase que seu amor se esforçara tanto para lhe dar para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Estava pronto até mesmo para abdicar do trono se com isso conseguisse assegurar a vida do dono dos olhos dourados.

A grande questão era: seria tarde demais?


	4. Capítulo 3

N/A:

Novamente, agradeçimentos super-ultra-mega especiais a Salina Angel Kail pelo comentário. E desculp e pela demora i . i

Mas fico feliz que a história tenha voltado a fazer sentido pra você . ^^

P.S: O fanfiction tá de TPM hoje ¬¬

-

Mistakes

_- Capítulo 3 -_

_O vento soprava tenro, ondulando a grama e a transformando num infinito mar verde. Acima deles apenas o céu escuro – como que fechando os olhos para o que acontecia – e as estrelas, brilhando ávidas pela novidade. A lua, majestosa em sua forma mais completa do ciclo, parecia mais próxima do que nunca, seu brilho altivo – porém, para o mais velho, maculado – dando uma doce impressão de inveja._

_Sim, inveja. Pela primeira vez ele era invejado por algo que não força e poder. E isso era graças ao jovem de cabelos azuis, anjo de asas negras que mantinha nos braços. O calor de seu interior ainda a lhe envolvia, a semente escorrendo tímida pela pele aveludada.. . Perfeito._

_Hao respirou fundo, tentando se recuperar das emoções passadas. Fora tão intenso, tão certo, que simplesmente não sabia como conseguira viver por tanto tempo sem conhecer tal prazer. Por um momento até mesmo sua busca pelo Grande Espírito ficou ofuscada, deixada de lado para que alcançasse o mais sagrado e oculto nirvana._

_Porém, por mais que quisesse permanecer nesta posição para sempre – ou, pelo menos, por mais alguns minutos – o dono dos fios azuis logo se moveu, desconectando os corpos para descansar no peito do mais velho. Orbes dourados se abriram, brilhando em toda a sua glória, tão intensos que fariam até mesmo o rei de todos os astros parecer pequeno e desbotado._

_Mais alguns instantes foram passados em total silêncio antes que a conversa finalmente começasse. O shaman de olhos castanhos entretanto, sentiu um estranho calafrio brincar com sua espinha. Algo estava errado._

_- Tudo bem? – tentou parecer sarcástico mas, no fundo, estava preocupado. Sentia o corpo sobre si começar a esfriar, apesar de ambos ainda estarem suados e ligeiramente arfantes._

_O shaman de olhos dourados apenas sorriu de canto, fazendo surgir um pequeno frasco de vidro em suas mãos como num truque de mágica. Seu companheiro o encarou, não sabendo aonde queria chegar exibindo uma vidraria vazia._

_- Os Tao são assassinos. Nós usamos qualquer tática para alcançar nosso objetivo. Podemos tanto desafiá-lo abertamente para um combate como envenena-lo quando não estiver mais olhando. – por toda a fala, o tom era de extrema malícia. Um gato encurralando o rato com gosto._

_- E você me envenenou? – os orbes castanhos, quase negros, brilharam de forma enigmática. Era como andar no fio de uma lança, cada passo oscilando mais do que o último. Se por um lado o perigo lhe deixava excitado, por outro a idéia de que poderia ter sido traído lhe feria, tentando abrir um buraco no coração recém-cicatrizado._

_- Não. – veio a resposta casual, como se tais palavras houvessem sido ensaiadas horas antes – Eu não envenenei você, Hao._

_Como que para sanar a dúvida, o corpo do Tao estremeceu, a temperatura baixando ainda mais. O Asakura prendeu a respiração sem sequer perceber, a mente ágil voando pelas possibilidades. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Mas, eles se amavam, não? Então por quê..?_

_- Eu deveria me importar com isso? – o shaman de cabelos castanhos disse com descaso, tentando esconder o pânico crescente que tomava seu peito como um câncer. Por que seu amado fizera isso com ambos, logo na primeira noite em que passavam juntos? Havia esperado tanto, tomado todos os cuidados para ser perfeito. Nem mesmo os espíritos que lhes protegeram até então estavam por perto. _

_Não havia porque temer o herdeiro dos Asakura. Não agora._

_Principalmente não agora._

_Porém, por mais que este julgasse todas as suas reações escondidas e impossíveis de se identificar, para o sucessor dos Tao não fazia a menor diferença. Para ele, Hao era e sempre seria um livro, quer este gostasse ou não. Bastava apenas ter coragem e carinho o suficiente para passar pela dura e grossa capa e as páginas lhe seriam reveladas facilmente, implorando por um toque amoroso em suas frágeis folhas._

_Contendo-se para não sorrir ante o pensamento, o shaman de cabelos azuis se moveu, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de seu amado. Os calafrios se tornavam mais freqüentes, estremecendo os músculos fortes de novo e de novo._

_- Quero que me prometa uma coisa. – sussurrou no ouvido do Asakura, soprando as palavras de tão leve que as pronunciava._

_Hao não disse nada. Apenas envolveu o outro num abraço, tentando aquece-lo novamente. Nunca admitiria, mas lutava contra as lágrimas a cada respirar._

_- Eu sei...que não posso impedir que mate Yoh... – aceitar isso doía demais entretanto, que outra alternativa poderia ter? Seu amado e seu melhor amigo iriam lutar, era um fato. Não se faria de tolo, acreditando que poderia mudar isso. Sabia o que iria acontecer. Sabia quem iria vencer._

_Que o mundo lhe chamasse de egoísta, mas ele preferia ferir seu coração com a morte do amigo que condenar sua alma ao perder seu amado._

_- Mas eu não quero...que machuque os outros... – tremor intenso. Gemido de dor, contido entre dentes cerrados. – O leve pra longe, crie uma barreira...não importa...só não os machuque..._

_Hao se moveu, invertendo as posições. Pegos de surpresa, os orbes dourados se arregalaram, deixando que o jovem de cabelos longos mergulhasse neles. Inútil. Só o que viu foi amor._

_- Ren. – sussurrou o nome como prece, a luta em seus olhos cada vez mais evidente. Não sabia o que sentir! Parte de si queria prometer tudo que o outro quisesse entretanto, uma vozinha em sua cabeça continuava insistindo para não se submeter, para não deixar que outra pessoa tenha tanto poder assim sobre si._

_- Me prometa...e eu também não me envolverei..._

_O coração do shaman de fogo pareceu falhar uma batida, enviando dor para cada canto de seu ser. Essa era justamente a parte de seu plano que mais lhe preocupava. Como garantir que o fiel guerreiro abandonasse a luta para ficar em segurança enquanto cumpria seu destino e se tornava completo novamente? Como afastar o poderoso mestre da lança do combate inevitável, sem feri-lo nem magoá-lo?_

_A resposta, ao que parecia, residia no frágil pedido sussurrado. _

_Precisava fazer essa promessa._

_Ao menos isso devia ao único que jamais lhe temera._

_- Eu prometo. – respondeu por fim, num tom baixo e solene – Fique com seus companheiros. Podem até me seguir, sei que o farão. Ninguém irá atacá-los._

_- Ninguém? – indagou, ainda um pouco receoso. Havia muito em jogo para se dar ao luxo de ser trapaceado._

_- Ninguém. – respondeu sem hesitar, tentando mostrar o quão firme estava em sua decisão._

_- Obrigado. – e ergueu-se nos cotovelos, tomando os lábios do shaman de cabelos castanhos. Este porém, logo o afastou._

_- O antídoto? – era notável a exigência na voz, sempre tão controlada. Estaria o mais forte candidato ao trono de rei shaman perdendo seu tão férreo controle?_

_O herdeiro dos Tao sorriu provocante, seus olhos brilhando como sóis repletos de malícia. _

_Os calafrios haviam cessado. A temperatura de seu corpo subindo devagar._

_- Que antídoto? Por acaso você me envenenou, Hao? – e com isso passou a atacar o inocente pescoço ao seu alcance, ansioso pelo quanto do verdadeiro Hao poderia ver ainda esta noite._

_O resto se desfez, perdido entre gemidos e carícias._

_XxX_

Arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo o que, por tantos anos, estivera bem a sua frente. Era isso, não era? Tinha que ser!

Caiu de joelhos, lágrimas correndo livres por seu rosto. Como pudera culpar seu amado por um erro que era apenas seu?

- Ren...

_Perdão._


	5. Capítulo Final

N/A: Este é o último capítulo. Aos que chegaram até aqui (apesar de eu achar que será somente a Salina Angel Kail), espero que tenham gostado. Quem sabe? Talvez nos vejamos novamente.

Mistakes

_- Capítulo 4 -_

O sol morria no horizonte, levando consigo o calor da tímida brisa, transformando-a em vento frio e cortante. Fechou os olhos, tentando juntar forças para mudar de posição, embora soubesse que isso não adiantaria em nada. Seu corpo, mais debilitado do que conseguia medir, sentiria dor com qualquer movimento, por mais ínfimo que fosse.

Suspirou, apertando ainda mais os olhos quando uma pontada de dor rasgou seu peito. Estava tão cansado. Como se, de repente, todo o esforço que fizera, toda a dor que sofrera, houvesse sido em vão.

Mas a dor purifica a alma, não é mesmo? É ela que nos faz levantar e reagir, quando todo o resto diz para desistir e morrer. É ela que nos faz refletir, parar e olhar para nós mesmos e ver o que está errado.

É a esperança de aliviar a dor que nos força a seguir em frente.

E o shaman na cama sabia disso. Sabia bem de mais. Porém, haviam tantas dúvidas. Tantas cruéis e terríveis dúvidas...

Seu amor entenderia? Depois de anos, poderiam ambos superar o que fora perdido?

Seria possível recolher os pedaços e recomeçar?

A mão ferida abriu caminho entre as cobertas lentamente, parando apenas quando encontrou o ventre magro e ferido. Entretanto, por mais que seus dedos estivessem ásperos e machucados, ainda pode perceber a fina cicatriz que o cortava até quase o peito.

Hao não havia lhe dado esta. Muito menos seu pai.

E esta era outra coisa que Ren sabia, e bem demais.

A porta se abriu num sussurro tímido, dando passagem a um cabisbaixo rei shaman. Os fios castanhos lhe caíam sobre o rosto, escondendo a expressão de sua face. Seus passos eram leves porém hesitantes, como um humilde servo a falar, pela primeira vez, com seu poderoso senhor.

Ren suspirou novamente, desta vez lutando para não demonstrar dor, e abriu os olhos. Reuniu as poucas migalhas de energia que tinha e virou o rosto, buscando os olhos de seu amado. Tal gesto, entretanto, fez com que um silvo de dor ecoasse pelo majestoso quarto.

O shaman do fogo correu, praticamente jogando-se na cama antes tão distante. Seus orbes castanhos estavam arregalados, a respiração enclausurada em seu peito. O pânico cresceu em seu ser uma vez mais, tornando trêmulos os dedos que levava lentamente ao rosto do herdeiro dos Tao.

-... – as palavras pareciam fugir, meras cinzas a serem carregadas pelo vento. Não conseguia dizer nada. Não conseguia pensar! Teriam os médicos lhe mentido, apenas para que preservasse suas inúteis vidas?

Mas os olhos estavam lá, orbes de ouro a brilhar com a fraca luz. Estavam feridos e fracos, verdade, mas também esperançosos como há muito não se via.

- Lem...brou? – a voz do guerreiro era arrastada e quebrada, silenciada pelo tempo sem uso. Ainda assim foi o bastante para despertar o mais velho que, embora um pouco atrapalhado, logo lhe ajudou a sentar na cama e lhe estendeu um copo d'água.

Ren bebeu devagar, não querendo engasgar ou mesmo apressar a conversa que estava por vir. A verdade é que tinha medo. O que o destino havia lhe reservado desta vez?

O Asakura suspirou cansado, encarando o chão para não expor sua vergonha e dor.

- Perdão. – disse num sussurro, tão baixo que até mesmo o silêncio parecia sufocar suas palavras. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos mas ele se recusava a derrama-las. – Tantas vezes lhe disse meu, mas lhe traí por meu sonho quando mais precisaste de mim.

Olhos dourados foram fechados por um instante, digerindo as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Nunca havia recebido palavras tão sinceras. Entretanto, esta era apenas a primeira parte. Ainda havia muito a ser dito, aceito...perdoado...

- Me beije. – Ren pediu num sussurro, ansioso por alguma força que pudesse conseguir de seu amado, antes de lhe revelar o mais sombrio segredo que já possuíra. O mesmo segredo obscuro que lhe corroia a alma desde aquele fatídico dia.

Hao fez o que lhe era pedido, tomando os lábios que tanto lhe chamavam com todo o amor e carinho que guardara ao longo desses três anos. O contato porém, não poderia ser mais delicado. Nada mais que a mais leve das pressões. Não queria ferir seu amado novamente.

Quando se separaram, o shaman de cabelos azuis tinha abaixado a cabeça, deixando que a franja desgrenhada escondesse seus olhos.

- Sabe por que eu fiz isso?

Orbes castanhos piscaram, sem entender onde o outro queria chegar. Não fora para lhe fazer sofrer? Se vingar por ter ameaçado sua vida e a de seus amigos?

Não fora pela única promessa que jamais fizera...e nunca cumprira?

_Isso é o que eles fariam._ – disse uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente. Consciência? Talvez. – _Mas ele é diferente, não é?_

Hao ponderou sobre as ações de seu amado. O receio em encará-lo, a voz baixa e isenta de raiva, porém repleta de dor, o jeito quase tímido com que parecia se comportar agora. Pelo tanto que conhecia o Tao, isso só poderia significar uma coisa, e uma coisa somente.

Porém, teria sentido?

- Pare de se culpar e me odeie. – o shaman de cabelos castanhos sussurrou, inconscientemente procurando a mão de seu amante por entre os grossos cobertores.

-Não posso. – o guerreiro respondeu, num suspiro sincero e melancólico.

Começando a ver as peças que não encaixavam, Hao sentou na cama, apertando de leve a mão que agora segurava gentilmente. Pela primeira vez em anos havia algo mais que sua dor e culpa.

- Me conte. – a voz era firme, entretanto a súplica ainda estava lá. Ren podia sentir.

- Você não foi o único que quebrou sua promessa. – disse, a voz soando ainda mais cansada do que quando acordara.

- Não faz mais diferença...

- Faz toda a diferença! – a súbita explosão de raiva pegou o rei desprevenido, quase o fazendo pular da cama. Contudo, as palavras que se seguiram voltaram ao tom dócil e ferido - Eu perdi...o que você me deu...

- Eu nunca te dei nada Ren. – Hao replicou num sussurro. Agora se arrependia. Deveria ter mostrado o quanto o Tao era importante para si. Porém, a verdade é que nunca lhe dera nada. Nem mesmo seu corpo havia entregado ao shaman-guerreiro.

- Deu sim. – o chinês levantou o olhar, deixando que o ouro e o castanho se encontrassem pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começou. Guiando a mão de seu amado por entre os lençóis, fez com que os dedos finos traçassem a longa cicatriz em seu ventre.

O herdeiro dos Asakura lhe encarou em choque, incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação. Sua boca foi aberta porém nada foi dito.

Era mentira, certo? Tinha que ser!

Mas a face séria e sofrida de seu amado lhe dizia outra coisa. Uma verdade cruel porém inegável...e imutável...

- Você estava certo, Hao. Eles tentaram encontrar Yoh, e eu não consegui deixa-los partir sozinhos. Quando chegamos no deserto, um grupo de seus seguidores nos atacou. Eu protegi Horo-Horo de um dos ataques, mas acabei me expondo e fui atingido pelo golpe seguinte...

O shaman de cabelos azuis respirou fundo, tentando se recompor o suficiente ao menos para terminar a narrativa. Tinha que dar um fim nisso hoje, antes que mais lágrimas fossem derramadas e qualquer chance de redenção escapasse dos dedos de ambos.

Precisava agarrar sua segunda chance.

- A lâmina me atravessou quase de lado a lado. Fausto teve que reunir a energia de todos para me trazer de volta. Eu consegui... – a essa altura, o pranto já marcava as feições do shaman chinês, a voz entrecortada pela difícil respiração – ...mas a energia que crescia em mim não...

Saindo do choque ao sentir a dor de seu amado, Hao passou gentilmente o braço livre por seus ombros feridos, tentando oferecer conforto e calor para o abalado shaman. Nunca vira Ren tão ferido. O controle emocional que antes tanto invejava parecia nunca ter existido, deixando que o guerreiro ruísse, soterrado pelos cacos de seu próprio coração.

Porque esse era o verdadeiro motivo.

Hao não era o único culpado.

- Você queria se punir, não é? Queria punir nós dois. Nos forçar a terminar ou recomeçar. – afagou os cabelos azulados com carinho. Por mais que estivesse triste, sabia que não fora culpa do mais novo.

- Eu tentei te contar antes, mas não consegui...

Por isso o silêncio. Por isso a distância.

- Quer tentar de novo? – Hao perguntou, meio incerto de como sua pergunta seria recebida.

Ren riu amargo.

- Segundo Fausto, é praticamente impossível.

- Ah, você diz que nem pessoas ressuscitando ou voando em espíritos gigantes? – o shaman do fogo insistiu, fingindo inocência. Por um momento, lembrou Yoh.

O chinês riu de novo, desta vez um pouco menos triste.

- Quer que eu tente de novo? – provocou. Mas era claro a súplica que abandonava os lábios trêmulos.

Porém, mesmo com toda a dor que tomava o ambiente, com todas as cicatrizes que via na pele exposta e toda a fraqueza que via nos olhos dourados. Mesmo com a árdua jornada que encarava, buscando a paz que um dia possuíra sem sequer perceber e um sonho que perdera bem antes de ter, o poderoso rei shaman não conseguiu fazer nada, que não encarar seu verdadeiro e único amor e sorrir.

Por menor que tal gesto parecesse ante a melancolia da situação, isso era só o que Ren precisava para se reerguer e tentar de novo. As barreiras enfim haviam caído, ante o mais inocente e justo perdão. Agora restava apenas duas almas que sempre se entregaram e sempre se possuíram.

E, talvez, uma terceira alma a tornar tudo ainda mais perfeito.

- X -


End file.
